recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Berry Brioche with Tahitian Vanilla Ice Cream
Description Recipe by J.J. Stith chef at "Aqua", Bellagio Hotel, Las Vegas NV. Pretty tarts are made from brioche filled with a mixture of fresh berries. The tarts are served with homemade Tahitian vanilla ice cream -- Tahitian vanilla is very aromatic -- but may be served with excellent-quality purchased ice cream to simplify the recipe. Ingredients Tahitian vanilla ice cream * 2 cups milk * 2 cups cream * 1⅓ cups sugar * 1 pinch salt * 3 Tahitian vanilla beans * 22 egg yolks * 1 cup half-and-half Brioche * 1½ teaspoons water, tepid temperature * ¾ ounce active dry yeast * 4 eggs * 3½ cups sifted all-purpose flour * ⅓ cup sugar * ½ teaspoon salt * 4 ounces unsalted butter, softened Berry filling * 6 cups mixed berries (blue, rasp, black, straw) * ¾ cup sugar * 3 tablespoons cornstarch * 1 tablespoon lemon juice * 1 tablespoon vanilla extract * 1 pinch salt * 2 tablespoons turbinado sugar (opt, for decoration) Berry coulis * 1½ cups mixed berries * ½ cup simple syrup * ½ medium lemon juice Decorations * 1 cup crème anglaise * 10 sprigs mint * 10 pieces sugar, spirals or zig-zags (optional) Directions Tahitian vanilla ice cream # Combine the milk, cream, sugar, and salt in a saucepan. # Split the vanilla beans and scrape the seeds into the milk mixture, then drop in the pods. # Bring to a boil, then immediately remove from heat and set aside for 2 minutes to steep. # Lightly whisk the egg yolks to break them up, then whisk in a spoonful of the hot milk mixture. # Pour the yolks into the hot milk mixture, whisking gently to combine. # Cook over medium heat, stirring gently but constantly, until the mixture thickens and coats the back of a spoon. # Remove from heat and strain through a fine-meshed sieve into a bowl set in a larger bowl of ice. # Let chill, stirring occasionally as the mixture cools. # When it is cold, stir in the half-and-half. # Freeze in an ice cream maker according to manufacturer's directions. # Pack into airtight freezer containers and freeze until ready to use. Brioche # Oil a large mixing bowl and set aside. # Whisk the water, yeast, and eggs together. # In the bowl of an electric mixer, combine the flour, sugar, and salt with the paddle attachment on low speed. # Slowly add the egg mixture. # Mix until the dough forms a ball. # Add the butter, a few small pieces at a time, until the butter is incorporated. # Mix on medium speed for 4 minutes. # Put the dough in the oiled bowl; the mixture will be soft. # Cover with plastic wrap and place a towel on top. # Refrigerate overnight. # Line 2 sheet pans with parchment paper. # Divide the cold dough into 10 portions, roll into balls, and refrigerate for 30 minutes. # Flour a work surface and roll out each ball of dough into a 6-inch circle. # Brush off any excess flour. # Refrigerate again. # Place the circles on a work surface. # Pinch the edge with your thumb and forefinger and twist slightly, turning up a collar all around each circle. # Prick the bottoms with a fork and place on the prepared sheet pans. # Brush the edges of the brioche with cool water and sprinkle with turbinado sugar. To finish # Preheat the oven to 350°F (175°C). # Gently toss the filling ingredients together. # Mound into the prepared brioche tart shells; the filling will cook down. # Bake 12 to 15 minutes, until the filling bubbles and the edges are golden brown. # Remove and keep warm. Berry coulis # Purée the ingredients in a food processor or blender and strain through a fine-meshed sieve. Put in a squeeze bottle. # To serve: place a brioche tart on each dessert plate. # Dust with confectioner's sugar. # Spoon berry coulis over the plates. # Place drops of crème anglaise in the coulis and pull through with a toothpick of the tip of a sharp knife to form a design. # Top each with a scoop of Tahitian vanilla ice cream and garnish with a sprig of mint and (optional) sugar spiral. Category:American Desserts Category:Blueberry Recipes Category:Blackberry Recipes Category:Raspberry Recipes Category:Strawberry Recipes Category:Brioche Recipes Category:Mint Recipes Category:Simple syrup Recipes Category:Turbinado sugar Recipes Category:Ice cream Recipes